


Good Morning, My Love

by MapleLeafLover



Series: Canada is HUGE! [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cussing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Slash, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Swearing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleLeafLover/pseuds/MapleLeafLover
Summary: America wants to get fucked the next morning. He pulls Canada's curl and gets a surprise. What's going to happen next?





	Good Morning, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fanfiction includes incest, malexmale relations, swearing/cussing, and smut.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Hetalia!

The sunshine started to show through the curtains. The light hit America's eyes, causing him to wake up. He yawned as he stretched his arms and legs. He blinked a couple of times before looking to his side. He smiled at a sleeping Canada, face peaceful. Good. It wasn't a dream. He rolled onto his stomach, propping himself on his elbows, and looked down at Canada's peaceful look. _Beautiful_.

America took in the facial features of his twin. Smooth, pale milky skin. Plump, soft lips. Long, curled eyelashes. Wavy, strawberry blonde hair. That one singular curled hair always catching his attention. In fact, if he could remember correctly, the Italy twins had something similar, didn't they? Plus, he also had something similar. His cowlick, that sat in front of his messy mop of golden blond hair. As far as he knew, these curls were called 'erogenous zones'. When pulled, they caused the owner to… feel somewhat of an aroused feeling. Sure, America had touched it every once in a while during masturbation, but he didn't do it for long as it brought on more emotion than he could handle.

America looked back to Canada's curl with a large smirk on his face. Oh, this was gonna be _fun_. He wiggled his fingers towards the curl and gently grabbed the end, rubbing it between his fingers.

Canada woke up with a start, "Q-Quoi?!" He tried to get up, but a large hand pressed him back down. He began to pant as a blush appeared on his cheeks. He looked at the hand and up to his brother, "A-America? What are you-? Ngh!!" A tug of his curl cut him off.

"I heard this was called an 'erogenous zone.' It's supposed to make you aroused, right? I mean, mine does that." He gave another sharp pull to the curl, making his brother squirm.

"A-Attends, A-Alfred!" Another yank was administered before America started to curl the hair around his finger, pulling it a few times along the way.

"Hey, Matt! Look, you're already getting hard!" America laughed as he pointed towards Canada's cock. America licked his lips. Thanks to their nation-tan healing ability, America's ass was able to take another round of his brother's pounding this morning. His own cock was starting to harden in anticipation. He tugged on Canada's curl continuously as he turned back to him, "Don't worry. Mine's the same." Canada's face was completely red and his eyes were starting to cloud over with lust.

"A-Alfred. P-Please! S-Stop - Ngh! Ah! - t-touching it. A-Arrête… Ah~" Canada was panting hard and his body was twitching slightly. America smirked as he gave a long, harsh yank and pull on the curl before letting go. He sat up on his knees and kissed Canada softly.

"You should be more rough, Matt. I'll be able to pick on you too much now that I know your weakness." He laughed and stretched his arms up, yawning. "Honestly, Matt, you-!" America was cut off as his face was pushed into mattress. A hand pressed to the back of his head and another on his hip. America was shocked for a second as he was caught off guard.

A deep, husky voice took him by surprise. "You want rough? I'll give you rough…" He felt a face loom next to his. He looked upwards and saw Canada. Well, Canada, but not Canada. He was Canada, but his eyes were darkened over with lust and desire, though there was still something sweet and cute behind the darkness. Canada chuckled, "... Alfie~" America was surprised that the whimper he heard then was his own.

"Matt, what are you doing? Let go." America tried to get up, but was pushed back into the mattress. He heard Canada 'tsk'.

"Ah, ah, ah, Alfred. We still have our game to play, eh?" America shuddered as he felt something hot and hard press against his ass. He felt hot breath settle behind his ear, "I wonder if I should take you raw." America moaned lowly at just how tempting Canada made it sound. Canada let out a small laugh, "No... I don't think you're ready for that yet. Your ass still isn't used to me fucking it. Looks like I'll have to play nice." America felt some shifting as Canada let go of his hip. He tried to turn his head to see what his brother was up to.

America let out a sharp yelp as something cold and slick press inside his hole, "Wh-What-?!" America froze as he felt his brother kiss his shoulder before taking a deep breath. America let out a scream as he felt teeth sink into his shoulder. America panted as he turned to look to the side. Canada had bitten into his shoulder. The violet-eyed nation smirked as he saw America look into his eye. He pulled away, allowing America a glance at the new mark. A bite mark had clearly been imprinted in America's shoulder, blood dripping. America watched as a tongue came down and lapped it up. He blushed as he watched Canada clean up the blood and lick his lips afterwards, eyes looking down at him.

"Savoureux~" He licked at America's cheek before kissing him, biting his lip and shoving his tongue into the wet cavern. Though, no dominance was present. This was still his Canada, thank God. "America, I'm going to give you a few choices." America felt his hole stretch. Lubed fingers pressing in and spreading his asshole wide open. America bit his lip to hold back a whimper in pain. "Choice number one: you can either let me fuck you into the mattress with you on your back or on all fours. What's it going be?" Teeth sank into flesh on the opposite side of America's neck. America gasped in pleasure. He panted as he clenched his eyes tight, feeling Canada's tongue lick the blood once more. America swallowed nervously.

"On… O-On my back." He yelped as he was suddenly flipped over. His face now pointed to the ceiling. The hand holding his head, now holding his shoulder down as Canada placed America's ass on his thighs. Canada placed his erection right on top of America's, thrusting roughly. America whined. The heavy weight of Canada's cock on his own and feeling the hot skin of it rub against his was heavenly. "M-Mattie~"

"Choice number two: I can either fuck you nice and slow or hard and fast. Either one will be equal in pain and pleasure~ Choose wisely." America so wanted it rough. He wanted it deep and intrusive. America sighed lewdly.

"I want it fast." Canada hummed thoughtfully.

"Good choice. I wouldn't have minded the first one, but you always were one for getting things done quickly, right?" Canada leaned down, his cock pressing harder onto America's. Canada licked at America's lips before pushing the wet muscle past them. He waited patiently for America to take part in the passion. America was still for a while, whimpering happily at the weight being pressed on his member, before licking at Canada's tongue firmly. Canada purred and licked throughout his brother's mouth, and America also taking the initiative to follow.

Their make out session went on for a while as Canada continued to stretch America's tight hole. Canada moved his mouth away before nibbling at America's bottom lip and jawline. He gave the areas an affectionate lick before moving down, licking roughly at the neck below them. America gulped as he felt Canada's chest rumble with purrs and growls. He let out a small moan as Canada licked and sucked on both of the pink buds on his chest. His nipples getting hard like his leaking erection. "Matt~"

Canada added deep bite marks all over his brother's torso as he moved downwards to America's throbbing member. He pulled his cock off of his brother's and licked at America's member, taking it fully into his mouth and throat. America gasped at the sudden heat and wetness surrounding his dick, "Ah! Matt!" He looked towards his twin and watched as Canada sucked him off. America noticed his brother staring at him, right into his eyes. America blushed harder and moaned loudly as he felt Canada's tongue twist around his cock while he sucked.

America squirmed and reached up, grabbing Canada's hair. "C-Canada! Matt! More! Please, Mattie!~" America almost blew his load at the feeling of Canada's throat swallowing his cock. America moaned up to the ceiling, his back arching off the bed. He shuddered and gripped Canada's hair tighter, giving it a short tug. "Matthew! Ah! Mattie!~" America began to buck his hips up at the feeling of his cock being in the warm, slick heat and his hole being spread. He thrusted faster as Canada began to prod at his walls, finding that certain sweet spot deep within the American. America panted and swallowed the saliva that had collected in his mouth. It wasn't long before a scream ripped from America's throat as he felt a jolt rush through his body as Canada's fingers firmly pressed on a certain bundle of nerves in America's walls. America wantonly moaned aloud as he shot his load down Canada's throat. Canada drank every last drop, sucking on America's cock to milk every last bit he could.

Canada pulled off of America's member with a _pop_ when America finished cumming. Canada licked his lips and chuckled, a husky voice leaving his mouth. "That was lovely, mon cher. I'd love to do it again some time." Canada bent over one more time to kiss America roughly before releasing his shoulder and opening the tube of lube at his side. He squeezed the entire tube of lube over his cock. He grabbed his erection to rub the lubricant over before he was stopped by two hands. Canada looked down at his partner.

America panted heavily as he removed Canada's hands. "I wanna do it." He grabbed Canada's thick hot member in his hands before spreading the lubricant over it, being sure to coat it evenly. Canada gave a low moan in approval. America shuddered as he watched and felt the dick throb in his hands. He made a mental note to try and give Canada a handjob later, since a blowjob would be impossible for him to accomplish with the size that Canada's cock was scoring. He made an extra mental note to practice on his throat for swallowing the monster down.

Once he was done, he wiped the extra lube onto the blankets before laying back down on the sheets. He felt Canada remove his fingers and grab his thighs, spreading his legs and raising them up. He leveled his cock to America's hole. Canada looked down to his partner, hesitation in his eyes. "Sure you can take it again?" America snorted and grinned, giving him a thumbs up.

"Sure thing, bro. I would have told you if I wasn't ready. Now, come on! Get on with it! I'm horny and just want your fucking thick Canadian cock up my ass!" Canada smiled softly.

"Okay. Just let me know when it becomes too much, or you need to adjust, alright?" America nodded his head and Canada let out a tiny laugh before pressing the head of his dick against America's entrance. He gave America one more look of worry before pushing himself inside.

Both of the brothers let out garbled moans as Canada's head breached the tight ring of muscles. America grabbed at the sheets, his teeth grinding against each other as he took the pain he felt and made it into pleasure. "Ah! M-Matt!"

Canada continued to push and didn't stop until his head finally slipped past the ring, warmth greeting his head happily. He growled in pleasure before looking back down his partner, "Alfred. Look at me." America opened his eyes slowly, tears on the edge of falling. Canada bent over, lapping up the tears. "I want you to watch me fuck you. I want you to watch me fill you up to the brim with my cock. I want you to watch as I pump you full of my cum. Got it?" America nodded enthusiastically. How could he say no to that?! Especially if it was asked by his brother in such a sexy ass way. Canada smiled and gave a peck to his brother's lips before sitting up. He then began to continue his shallow thrusting to get his cock deep inside his twin.

America whined and gripped the sheets tighter, his breath leaving him in hot pants. He didn't close his eyes though. He watched, like he was told to. He watched Canada's cock slowly disappear inside his hole. "M-Mattie~ More! Faster!" Canada chuckled.

"Just hold on, mon cher. We want to make the most of these moments, do we not?" America groaned as if annoyed that his brother wouldn't listen to him. He tried to push himself farther onto the dick, but Canada held his legs strong. America could do nothing but squirm and moan. Canada found this amusing and continued to go at the pace he was at. No matter how much he wanted to dig himself faster into the inviting warmth, he wouldn't because it was fun teasing America like this. … Though maybe he could…

"Mon amour, I _could_ make an exception. I could go faster… if you begged me properly." America blinked before a sudden fire filled his eyes.

"You promise?" Canada nodded in affirmation.

"Cross my heart." America let out a huff before he licked his lips. He could easily do this. Canada wouldn't be able to stand his cries.

"Matt, please. I want you~ I need you~ I need you inside me~ Faster!~ Deeper!~ More, please! Please, Mattie~ Don't make me suffer. Please!~ I need you inside me~ All of you!~" Canada growled in appreciation before thrusting just a little harder, slipping inside the hole. America let out a moan, his erection starting to take form. Canada pushed and thrusted until he was finally at the hilt in America's ass. He growled possessively.

"There we go~ I'm right where I should be. My cock belongs in your ass, Alfie~ You just take it all like I'm yours, don't you?~ Like I belong to you~" America nodded his head as he breathed heavily, his erection bobbing.

"Yes~ Yes, you're mine~ Only mine~" Canada chuckled. A smirk shifting his facial features.  
"Are you sure? I'd love to be only yours~ But, you know, others might come after me~ What are you going to do then?" America snarled quietly.

"I'll beat their fucking asses. You belong to me and only me." America reached up and grabbed Canada's curl, tugging on it harshly. "You're mine! No one else's! Got it?" Canada whimpered as his curl was pulled and suddenly the façade was gone.

"O-Ow. America, that hurt a little bit." America blinked and let go of the hair. He laughed to himself. Had he really fallen to the act of his sweet baby brother being as sadistic as that? He admitted it, he did. He may have gotten too into it, but he still liked his brother just the way he was. His sweet little brother. He cleared his throat.

"Sorry. Are you... okay?" Canada nodded.

"Sorry. I tried to keep it up, but that hurt. Uh… Do you… still want me to continue or…?" Canada was shrinking in on himself, nervousness and embarrassment shining through. A blush quickly spread across his upper body. "I… I don't know if you're suddenly disinterested but... I can try and go back-"

"No! Stay like this. I like you better like this! Sure, being rough is nice once in a while but I don't feel like that's you. I love you for you, yeah?" America sat up best he could and wrapped his arms around Canada's shoulders. "You're perfect like this." He placed his lips on Canada's, licking them softly. Canada blushed and opened his mouth so that they could kiss one another for a little longer.

After another make out section, America pulled them downwards to where he was on his back and Canada was back on top of him. He took his hands and palmed at the bulge in his stomach, a smirk adorning his features. Canada bucked into the tight tunnel at the feeling. He whimpered and whined. "A-Alfred~"

"Fuck, Matt. You're so hard~" America pressed the member inside him firmly and rubbed at it more. Canada moaned quietly as he bucked a few more times, leaning down to lick at the bite marks on America's torso which were already starting to heal.

"S-Sorry about those." America ruffled Canada's hair.

"Don't worry about it, bro." America snickered. "You could call it payback for last night, yeah?" America breathed out a moan as his erection grew harder at the feeling of Canada's cock rocking his walls and organs, back and forth. He let out a laugh. "Maybe we should start now? At this rate, I'll be coming faster than I want to~" He huffed and reached up, wrapping Canada's curl around his finger once more and tugged it a few times before letting go. "Just fuck me~"

Canada let out a growl as his curl was pulled. He sat back and pulled his cock out along the way, leaving just the head in. He gave one more look of affirmation to America, who gave him a slight thumbs up. Canada swallowed silently before thrusting his hips down, slapping his hips against America's cheeks. The head of his cock slamming against inside the hot walls inside of America. America let out a groan has he gripped onto the sheets once more. " _Fuck!_ " He spread his legs a little more in Canada's now less forceful grasp. "Again, Matt!"

Canada pulled out once more and slammed back in with greater force. America cried out. The pleasure swallowing up the pain in his body. He turned his face from the ceiling to the bulge in his stomach. Canada wanted him to watch, so he would. He wanted to anyways, watching to see what it would look like. Canada followed his gaze and watched as well. He pulled out and thrusted in again, repeatedly.

America and his brother watched as the bulge stretched the stomach of America's torso. Their breath was taken away. America moaned loudly as one of his hands gripped the pillow next to his face and the other gripped the blankets beneath them, their knuckles turning white. America would thrust his hips back onto Canada's cock when he thrusted back inside him. They connected perfectly each time, a rough steady rythm being kept at a fast pace.

The brothers were a panting mess as they neared their climaxes. America was crying out in bliss, tears of pleasure sliding down his cheeks. "C-Canada!~ I-I'm close! So close!~ I'm going- I'm going to-!" America came first, his back arching high from the mattress. His semen splashed across their stomachs, a bit getting on the blankets. A scream being delivered as he came all over their torsos. "MATTHEW!!~"

Canada wasn't far behind. He moaned lewdly at the feeling of his brother's orgasm causing the walls to clench around him. Before he came he pulled out until only the head was left inside. He reached and grabbed America's hair softly, turning his head to look down at Canada's cock. "Watch~" America held no complaints and watched his brother's throbbing member.

Canada moaned quietly as he saw his brother's eyes lock onto his erection, and that was enough to send him over the edge. He placed an arm on either side of America's head. He quickly thrusted in and out, eliciting the start of his orgasm. He came as he screamed out his brother's name. "ALFRED!~"

They both turned to look, with flushed faces, and watch as Canada's cock shook and suddenly started to pump the American full of his seed. America breathed out a moan as he watched the cock swell and move the cum that was inside to his hole. America wanted to do nothing more and just slam himself back on his twin's hot dick, but this scene was making him feel high on pleasure. Canada sighed in relief and blissful pleasure as he finally felt his seed spill into his brother. He made sure to buck a few times, to push back the cum that was already filling his twin's hole really quick.

They both watched silently as Canada continued to spill the hot white liquid into America. Canada shallowly bucking his hips and thrusting once or twice throughout the entire time. Eventually, America's hole was starting to leak out the hot seed. They both let out a overstimulated moan at the feeling of the overflow. America was so happy to feel that. He finally laid his head back and just wrapped his arms and legs around Canada, pulling him closer. The action making Canada bury his cock deeper into the American. They both cried out silently at the overstimulation. Canada blabbered a few curses and placed his lips on America's, kissing each other passionately.

They didn't pull away from each other until Canada finally finished overfilling his brother. He pulled out slowly with care. A conjoined whimper filling the air as he slipped out fully. Canada laid down next to his southern neighbor, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close. They both kissed once more, though this one was more tender and loving.

America nuzzled his head against Canada's, a happy sigh leaving his lips. "You're so good at that." Canada let out a chuckle, kissing the other's cheek softly.

"Yeah, well, so are you." America delivered a kiss to him this time.

"You make me so happy, you know that?" Canada's face pulled into a smile of pure love.

"As do you to me." He kissed America again. "Je t'aime tellement, Alfred." America's grin was filled with nothing less than love and joy.

"I love you too, Matthew." They cuddled close together, their foreheads placed against one another as they breathed silently. They stayed like that for a while, hands holding onto one another and their legs tangled. "… Mattie?" Canada hummed in response. "Can we have pancakes for breakfast?" Canada let out a sweet laugh.

"Of course. Whatever you want. I'll even make some hot chocolate if you would like." America hummed in approval.

They both secretly hoped that every morning would be this way, with just as much love as the one before.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of the "Canada is HUGE!" series! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please let me know of there are any spelling and/or grammar mistakes. Thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> French Translations:  
> 1\. Quoi? = What?  
> 2\. Attends… ! = Wait… !  
> 3\. Arrête… = Stop…  
> 4\. Savoureux. = Tasty.  
> 5\. Mon cher. = My dear.  
> 6\. Mon amour. = My love.  
> 7\. Je t'aime tellement, Alfred. = I love you so much, Alfred.
> 
> French speakers/writers, please let me know if I messed up any translations. Thank you so very much!


End file.
